


What happened in Gapyeong

by crayyyonn



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Gen, but kinda binhyeong if you squint, gen - Freeform, hanbin/skinship OTP, i need to know what jinhyeong's tattoo says, leader B.I is the best, please do squint, these two give me all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayyyonn/pseuds/crayyyonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blame it on the bugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happened in Gapyeong

Once the bugs have been successfully banished from the tent, Hanbin and Jinhyeong collapse onto the futons as one, like puppets whose strings have been cut.

"Good job, hyung," Jinhyeong says.

Hanbin slides a glance at him. "No thanks to you. What happened to obeying my every command, huh?"

Jinhyeong's smile is sheepish. "I really hate bugs."

Shuddering in agreement, Hanbin flips over so he's lying on his stomach. He observes the younger boy sitting cross-legged barely half a foot from him, back hunched. He's scratching at his wrist absently, gaze trained at the far end of the tent. The cuff of his sweater shifts to reveal weathered ink.

"Did it hurt?" Hanbin asks, pointing at the strip of skin.

Jinhyeong makes a noise of confusion. "Did what hurt? Oh, this. Not too much." He rubs absently at the tattoo.

Shifting closer, Hanbin peers at it. "Can I?"

At Jinhyeong's nod, Hanbin gently runs the tip of a finger over the strip of skin. It's smooth, but he imagines he can feel the bumpiness of the cursive pushing out under paper thin skin. He glances up to see Jinhyeong watching him under long lashes.

Face growing hot, he turns away, pillowing his head on his arms as he stares up into the ceiling of the tent. "I've always wanted to get one."

Next to him, Jinhyeong pulls the covers away from the futon and lays down on his side so he is facing him. "Why don't you?"

Hanbin shrugs. "No time," he says matter of factly. "Plus I don't really know what I want." He pauses for a beat. "And then there's the pain."

Jinheyong laughs. "It honestly doesn't hurt too much, not if you start with something small."

Hanbin lets out a non-committal hum and they trail off into silence. From the corner of his eye, he sneaks a glance at Jinhyeong, who's fiddling with the edge of his blanket. At this angle, he can make out the glint of the piercing in his ear and the slope of his neck, caressed by downy hair.

"Hyung."

Jerking his gaze from where it was following the line of throat curving into shoulder, Hanbin clears his throat. "Yeah?"

When Jinhyeong doesn't reply, Hanbin turns to face him. "What is it?"

"It's just," Jinhyeong starts. "Do you think I'm good enough? Honestly."

"Uh," he says intelligently, as he struggles for what to say.

Between the uncertainty in Jinhyeong's voice and the way his fingers continue to worry, something in Hanbin's chest tightens. He's not good at this; Jinhwan is. Jinhwan is the resident nurturer in the group, who listens and understands and coaxes and praises so they succeed. Hanbin's job is to drag them there come hell or high water.

He's still trying to figure out what to say when he sees Jinhyeong smile, soft and wry. "Yeah, I thought so."

Without giving it much thought, Hanbin's hand is reaching out to grab at Jinhyeong's before he can turn away.

"That's not-" he tries. "I didn't mean-"

Except he kind of did, because Jinhyeong's not wrong. He isn't exactly good enough to make the cut, not at this particular point in time. But...

"We've got six months, haven't we. I'll help you."

Hanbin tightens his hold on Jinhyeong's wrist, whose pulse leaps under his fingers. His own thunders when Jinhyeong finally meets his gaze.

"I'll help you," he repeats.

The gratitude in Jinhyeong's eyes heats up his ears, so he blusters on. "Don't get me wrong, I'm going to help Chanwoo too, and the other trainee who's coming in next week. Like I said, it's your job to keep up. Got it?"

He tempers the words with a stroke of his thumb over marked skin, just once, before letting go, and Jinhyeong lets out a shaky laugh.

"Yeah. Thanks, hyung."

Reaching out a hand, Hanbin ruffles Jinhyeong's hair. "Don't thank me just yet," he says with a grin. "Now go get the lights. I need my beauty sleep."

As Jinhyeong scrambles to obey, Hanbin closes his eyes, mind already filling with incomplete snatches of melody and random turns of phrase. Among those are sepia-toned snapshots of soulful eyes and pillow lips drawn up in a smile. They're as warm as the blanket that settles over him just before he falls asleep.


End file.
